leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/Kronid, the Dragonborn Emperor
(+ ) |resource = manaless |range = 150 (Melee) |damage = 52 (+ ) |attackspeed = (+ %) |armor = 15 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+ ) |ms = 350 }} Kronid, the Dragonborn Emperor is a custom champion. Abilities Kronid's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead he uses Soul Fragments as his secondary resource. Kronid does not gain points to learn or rank up his abilities as he levels up. (He continues to start with 1 ability point at his first level, or 3 in the Crystal Scar and the Howling Abyss) Instead, whenever he collects 20 Soul Fragments, he consumes them to gain 1 ability point. All of Kronid's abilities have 3 ranks. If Kronid kills an enemy unit, he absorbs its Soul Fragments no matter how far away it is from him. Otherwise, Soul Fragments drop from slain enemies that were killed within 2000 range of Kronid, and Kronid may absorb them by walking near them. Enemies drop a varying amount of souls. * 0 for champion clones * 1 for small minions, spiderlings, , plants, ghouls, Kronid's fire wyrms * 2 for large minions, small monsters, Dragon Thralls * 3 for super minions, , , * 5 for , , , * 6 for most champions * 7 for Kronid, , , * 12 for , * 20 for Disclaimer: Numbers still under adjustment. for each Soul Fragment absorbed. }} Kronid breathes fire in a º cone, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and stunning them for seconds. The closer an enemy unit is to Kronid, the more damage they receive. |description2 = At rank 3, if an enemy damaged by Fire Breath dies within 10 seconds, an uncontrollable Fire Wyrm is spawned for 20 seconds. A maximum of 3 Fire Wyrms can be active at a time. Fire Wyrms move around and attack nearby enemies, prioritizing Kronid's current attack target, then nearby enemy champions. At the end of a Fire Wyrm's duration or when it is killed, it explodes, dealing magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 750 |cooldown = }} Kronid unleashes a mighty shout, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a wide line, knocking them back to the edge of Unrelenting Force's range, and stunning them for 2 seconds. Kronid can cast Whirlwind Sprint in the next 5 seconds. |description2 = At rank 3, Unrelenting Force deals 30% bonus damage to champions and executes champions and minions below 15% health. *'Projectile Speed:' 1100 |leveling = |range = |cooldown = }} Kronid dashes in a line. |range = }} }} Kronid gains bonus armor and magic resistance and his basic attacks do bonus magic damage. This damage can critically strike. |description2 = For 7 seconds, the passive's bonuses are increased by 50%. |description3 = At rank 2 or higher, if Kronid has 50% or less health while Dragon Aspect is active, Dragon Aspect also summons a Dragon Thrall, which remains as long as Kronid has 50% or less health, is alive, and there are enemies present. |description4 = At rank 3 or higher, upon activation, all of Kronid's other cooldowns are reduced by 20%. Also, while Dragon Aspect is active, Kronid's abilities and pets do 20% more damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 20 }} After 2 seconds, Kronid summons an allied to target location. It has similar base stats to the neutral monster Dragon, except it has modified health and attack damage, and gains bonus attack speed. The dragon lasts for 40 seconds, during which Kronid can control its movement and attacks. |description2 = While the dragon is active, reactivating Call Dragon and moving the Dragon to Kronid will cause Kronid to mount the dragon, becoming one targetable unit. Reactivating Call Dragon again will cause Kronid to dismount the dragon. More details below. |description3 = If Kronid dies during the dragon's duration, the dragon dies and Kronid enters stasis for 3 seconds, after which he absorbs the dragon's Soul Fragments and restores 30% of his maximum health (12% from Devour Soul, and 18% bonus). |description4 = If the dragon is killed (or sacrificed if Kronid dies to an enemy champion), the killer receives 80 gold. |leveling = % |cooldown = |range = 1000 }} Pets |damagetype=Physical |range=125 |armor=90 |mr=90 |attackspeed= |movespeed=335 |gold=15 gold |exp=0 }} |damagetype=Physical |range=125 |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed=335 |gold=25 gold |exp=0 }} |image = |description = The Dragon is a controllable monster. For the purposes of things like and , the Dragon is a monster rather than a minion. *The dragon's attacks apply a debuff that deals 60 true damage over 4 seconds and slows attack speed by 20%. *Unlike the neutral monster, the dragon's health does not scale with game time. *While Call Dragon is active, Kronid can mount the dragon and ride it like a badass. While they are considered one unit for the purposes of single-target spells and basic attacks, Kronid and the dragon maintain separate stats and health bars. *Basic attacks and single-target spells will deal 50% damage to Kronid and 50% damage to the dragon. Area-of-effect spells will hit Kronid and the dragon for 100% of its damage. *Abilities and passive effects that affect only minions and monsters will affect the dragon, but not Kronid. For example, and can target Kronid and will deal full damage to the Dragon, but will deal no damage to Kronid. *The dragon can fly over units and structures. *When Kronid basic attacks, he and the dragon attack at the same time. The dragon's range is applied to basic attacks. Kronid's attack speed is applied to these basic attacks, but he gains Call Dragon's bonus attack speed. *Kronid's movement speed is applied to movement. |health= |damage= |damagetype=Physical |range=350 |armor=21 |mr=30 |attackspeed=0.658 |movespeed=335 |gold=80 gold |exp=300 }} Lore In ancient times, dragons subjugated humans and ruled over them. The dragons were revered and feared (mostly feared) by men and yordles, and their primary servants were the dragon priests. These dragon priests relayed commands to the "lower races" from their dragon masters, and enforced their rule. Kronid was one of these dragon priests. Kronid rapidly ascended the ranks of the priesthood by demonstrating his power and by servilely obeying the commands of his dragon masters, and was given the responsibility of governing his homeland, the Freljord. It was only a short time later that Kronid orchestrated an event that would become the stuff of history and legends: the Dragon Rebellion. It all started when Kronid and several warriors he secretly gathered from across Valoran invaded another dragon priest's domain, killed him, and took over. The dragons did not respond kindly to this breach of their authority, and in mere moments dragons swarmed Kronid and his makeshift army. Kronid and his army killed several of them, but soon most of his army was decimated and Kronid was cornered. As the dragons advanced on him, Kronid suddenly felt a great power rise up within him. He shouted, and at that moment, spectral dragon-like armor formed around him. The dragons lashed out at Kronid, but their attacks simply glanced off. Kronid promptly killed each of the dragons, one by one. That day, Kronid discovered that he could absorb the souls of dragons and use their powers. Upon hearing of his victory, vast numbers of warriors allied with Kronid, and they overthrew the dragon regime. The remaining dragons were enslaved, banished, killed, or sided with Kronid. Kronid was hailed as a hero, and took over as Valoran's emperor. In some ways, he was as cruel as the dragons before him, but at least the common people no longer had to put up with feeding their family and friends to dragons every other week. History does not know what happened to Kronid, other than that his empire crumbled in the end. Some think he might have been overthrown himself, while others think he was involved in some crazy world-warping accident. All that is known now is that one day, ten years ago, he arrived at the Institute of War's doorstep and demanded to join the League of Legends. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"The world will know Kronid once again."'' ;Movement *''"I am my own master."'' *''"I control my fate."'' *''"I grow impatient."'' *''"I was once feared throughout Runeterra."'' *''"I will show them true power."'' *''"Not even eternity can hold me back."'' *''"Power is worthless without freedom."'' *''"Remember that I am not your servant, summoner."'' *''"The gods are laughing at us, you know."'' *''"This is a temporary arrangement."'' ;Attacking *''"Behold my power."'' *''"Face the power of a dragonborn!"'' *''"Foolish child."'' *''"Have a glorious end."'' *''"Kneel."'' *''"Nothing can hold me back."'' *''"Observe."'' *''"Pathetic."'' *''"Watch and learn."'' ;Upon using Fire Breath *''"Yol!"'' (Rank 1) *''"Yol... toor!"'' (Rank 2) *''"Yol toor shul!"'' (Rank 3) ;Upon using Unrelenting Force *''"Fus!"'' (Rank 1) *''"Fus... ro!"'' (Rank 2) *''"Fus ro dah!"'' (Rank 3) ;Upon using Whirlwind Sprint *''"Wuld!"'' (Rank 1) *''"Wuld... na!"'' (Rank 2) *''"Wuld na kest!"'' (Rank 3) ;Upon using Dragon Aspect *''"Mul!"'' (Rank 1) *''"Mul... qah!"'' (Rank 2) *''"Mul qaah diiv!"'' (Rank 3) ;Upon using Call Dragon *''"Come, my loyal servant!"'' *''"Rise from your grave!"'' *''"Your soul is bound to me for eternity."'' ;Upon reaching rank 3 on all skills *''"My power can now be truly unleashed."'' ;Sometimes, upon absorbing a soul *''"One step closer."'' *''"Ziil los dii du."'' ;Taunt *''"I have defeated dragonkind! Do you dare stand up to me?"'' ;Joke *''"I was once a mere mortal like you. Then I took an arrow in the knee."'' *''"POWER! UNLIIIIMIIIITED POWER!"'' ;Upon dying *''"I'll…be back."'' *''"This…cannot be."'' ;Taunting *''"You may have picked up the weapons of the ancient sun hero, but you are not their equal!"'' ;Taunting *''"I will crush you, and take back the empire you stole."'' *''"Only a fool sacrifices freedom for power and bondage."'' ;Taunting *''"Let me teach you the real power of a dragon."'' *''"You have no idea of the true power a dragonborn can wield!"'' ;Taunting or *''"Unlike you, I control my power. Your power controls you."'' ;Upon absorbing a soul dropped by or the *''"Excellent. The soul of a dovah."'' ;Upon absorbing a soul dropped with *''"Not this time, Thresh. This one's mine."'' ;Upon landing the killing blow on , , , , or if it was dealt damage by enemy sources *''"This creature's soul belongs to me."'' *''"Thank you for your help. We will meet again soon."'' *''"I grow ever stronger."'' ;Upon killing *''"I'm afraid they're mine now, Thresh."'' Changelog *December 8, 2013 (post created) **Added taunt against . If there's one thing Kronid likes more than power, it's freedom. **Clarified the number of souls given by Kronid himself and his pets. **Cooldown of Unrelenting Force increased to from . **Fire Breath changed so that Fire Wyrms are only created with a rank 3 Fire Breath. Category:Custom champions